Livid Farm
"Suddenly...Minigame" - Pauline The Livid Farm is a crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy place that just randomly appeared on Lunar Isle. Turns out the Jade Vines have gone absolutely mental (or livid) and only John McClane you can stop it from destroying America just sitting their and acting a bit silly. (or livid) The reason only you can help is because the rest of the Moon Clan used their superpowered Moon Mauls to GRAAAAAAAAM everyone who is a 'Fremennik' off their island, and the Mauls are so strong it sends them going flying all the way back to Rellekka. In the Absolutely Mental (or livid) Farm, the generically named Pauline Polaris has been trying to get the batshit insane (or livid) farm to CALM THE FUCK DOWN. She's absolutely knackered from it, unlike John McClane who has no real reason to even be mentioned in this article at all. In the farm, theres a fair few things you have to do. Unlike the traditionally low maintainence farm, you don't just water the plants and be done with it. You have to... *Cure plants. Boring. *Fertilise soil. Boring. *Fix fences. Boring. *'Bunch' the livid. Wait...what? *Energize Pauline. *Help cure a sick Ibis which has no reason to even be there in the first place. *Tell a Suqah to fuck off. *Cast Vengeance Other on some guy. Dunno why. Requirements What good are you if you don't know what a pair of pruning shears are? How much use is a guy going to be if he's about as magical as an empty cardboard box? How are you going to help manage the Batshit Crazy (or livid) Farm if the only Moon Clan you knew were your cannabis smoking buddies? *70 Magic *60 Agility (why?) *60 Farming YAAAAAAAAAY FARMING *60 Crafting *50 Construction Being unable to make a fence post is just fucking embarrassing. *The Lunar Diplomacy Quest. Otherwise you're helping a bunch of floating weirdos you've never seen before. Rewards - I didn't mess around on the insane (or livid) farm for nothing! Like most minigames, the first and most obvious reward is XP in the related skills, although at the timing of writing no one really knows whether its any good or not. Doing anything of use in the Livid (or livid) Farm gives you Produce Points which can be used to obtain rewards. Mostly these are gonna be used to buy some new Lunar Spells, and although just buying one won't empty you of the points you have, once you've bought all 8 of them, you will lose EIGHT HUNDRED AND THIRTY THOUSAND produce points. *'Teleport to South Falador' - Its called an Explorer's Ring. *'Repair Rune Pouch - '''See also NPC Contact -> Dark Mage. *'Teleport to North Ardougne''' - Useless. *'Remote Farming '- Aren't most farming patches easy to access anyway? *'Spiritualise Food - '''Most people only thought Summoning familiars only ate time and money. *'Make Leather '- Useless. *'Disruption Shield - 'An interesting spell mages can't even use, its unknown whether this is broken or useless. It only took the pkers less than 5 minutes after the update was released to start screaming that it should be banned. *'Vengeance Group -''' Another reason for why the Knowledge Base is useless. (There was going to be a section on the Wishes here but I pressed the backspace button at the 'wrong time' and the wiki decided to delete absolutely fucking everything I wrote.) Trivia *The Disruption Shield spell caused PKing to be ruined. *The Knowledge Base reminded everyone how fucking useless it was again. See the left picture below. *With the null null released null, the null null null up quite null, as null null. Null the null null below.